Le jugement
by Noxentra
Summary: Elle m'aura emmerdé jusqu'au bout.


- Bien Malefoy, soyons honnête. Toi comme moi sommes fatigués de cette journée, alors...Fais un effort.

Le grand rouquin posa bruyamment son derrière sur la chaise en se frottant les yeux. Il était ici depuis 6h et il était maintenant minuit passé. Il n'en pouvait plus, se brisait la mâchoire à chaque bâillement. Ron Weasley avait finalement réussi son pari. Il travaillait au département de la justice au Ministère et ces derniers temps, il y passait plus de temps que prévu. Il pensa à Pansy qui devait l'attendre, encore éveillée au milieu du lit conjugal.

S'il était là, c'était pour elle. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, Drago Malefoy croupirait au fond d'une cellule, ou errait seul dans son vieux manoir familial. Mais voilà, Pansy voulait qu'il soit innocenté pour les crimes que son père avait pus commettre et qui avaient étés reportés sur lui. C'était triste à dire, mais le pire était peut-être qu'il soit accusé du meurtre d'une grande sorcière. Aimé de tous, et premier amour secret de Ron.

- Je n'ai aucun effort à faire Weasley. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Blablabla...

Weasley soupira. Finalement, qu'il ai tué ou non Hermione ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait 26 ans aujourd'hui, huit années étaient passées. Il était fatigué de devoir chercher. Des preuves. Des réponses. Fatigué de voir qu'Harry ne s'était toujours pas remis de la fin de la guerre. Ginny qui essayait de se consoler chez Blaise. Luna qui ne comprenait toujours pas qu'Harry l'appréciait. Un peu trop pour de l'amitié. Seul Neville avait réussi à passer à autre chose. Enfin.

Cinq minutes passèrent encore sans que rien ne bouge. Drago Malefoy se tenait toujours devant lui sans rien dire. Les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, se perdaient devant ses yeux, cachant ses pupilles métalliques. Le visage restait impassible, sans aucune émotion. Les questions posées n'avaient pas eu de réponses. Parler de la mort de sa mère n'avait rien éveillé en lui. La folie de son père ne l'avait pas touché. Drago Malefoy restait une bête de silence sans émotions. Et Ron semblait presque regretter cet imbécile prétentieux dont les racines de sang semblaient si précieuses.

- Je vais être obligée de fouiller dans ton crâne, prévient le roux en jouant avec sa baguette

- Ce que tu y verrais ne te plairait pas

- Je te rassure, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ta petite personne

- Lâche-moi, alors, proposa Malefoy en s'approchant de la table où il était assis

- Pansy me tuerait, grogna Weasley en prenant une position nonchalante sur sa propre chaise, je suppose que tu sais comment elle peut être lorsqu'elle est contrariée

Drago n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il savait comment pouvait être Pansy. Cette femme avait été son pilier lorsqu'il semblait flancher pendant sa mission pour le Lord. Du même ordre que Théo et Blaise. Il était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas rencontré l'autre, Pansy aurait porté son nom. Pas par amour, mais parce qu'elle était la seule à être digne de lui. Mais c'était trop tard aujourd'hui. Lui était épris de quelqu'un d'autre, et Parkinson portait l'enfant du rouquin.

Écœurant.

- Je suppose que ça doit être difficile en ce moment de la supporter.

Drago essayait. Etre polit. Correct. Mais ça lui coûtait. C'était au nom de la famille qu'il aurait pus avoir avec la brune qu'il faisait cet effort pour l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il venait de commettre un pêché.

Quant à Ron, il manqua un arrêt devant la politesse du blond. Et il eu presque envie de vomir.

- Je sais que toutes ces conneries de politesse, c'est pour... Effacer le passé... Mais sérieusement, arrête, tu me fais peur, signala le roux en affichant une mine écœurée, plus vite tu parleras plus vite, on sera débarrassé de l'un et de l'autre

- La question que tu te poses est : l'ais-je tué ? Et je te réponds que non.

- Tu ne dis pas tout. Et ça m'agace. Je vais vraiment fouiller dans ta tête de fouine, le menaça Ron

- Qui est la plus fouine des deux ? Tu fouilles dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Ragea le blond en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, tout ça est passé, ajouta t-il en relevant les manches de sa chemise noire sur ses coudes

- Hermione était mon amie, je lui dois la vérité !

Hermione. Ses yeux noisette. Ses cheveux hirsutes et bruns. Cet air insolant lorsqu'il la voyait. Cette main agaçante qui se levait. Et cette bouche qui le tentait.

- Tu veux voir quelque chose, dont tu ne sais rien. Tu sais que ce que tu y verras ne te plaira pas, le mis en garde l'ancien Serpentard

- Tu n'es pas contre le fait que je vois ce qu'il y a dans ta tête alors ?

- Mais je t'en prie Ronald.

Le sourire carnacier que Drago lui lança lui donna des frissons. Oui, il était sûr que ce qu'il verrait ne lui plairait pas. Mais avait-il le choix ?

« Legilimens »

.

.

.

Une minute. Dans une minute, elle passerait et il se sentira mieux. Plus de poids dans le ventre pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses cheveux seraient encore un véritable désastre, et sa robe de sorcier à moitié froissée. Mais il aimait ça. Qu'elle ne souci de personne, du regard des autres. Même pas du sien.

Voilà, elle arrive. Avec ses acolytes, Potter et Weasmoche. Et elle souriait, encore à cause du rouquin. Il lui briserait bien les os à coups de doloris à cet abruti. Lui faire tomber ses dents blanches à coup de poing sur son visage.

Mais il ne le ferait jamais. Parce qu'elle serait blessée. Qu'elle aurait de la peine. Et qu'elle le regarderait encore d'une mauvaise manière.

Elle passa devant sa table sans un regard, étouffa un bâillement avec sa main droite et s'asseya devant son petit-déjeuner.

L'angoisse était partie. Il l'avait vu. La journée pouvait débuter.

.

.

.

Le miroir de Riséid se tenait devant lui. Immense et froid. La vitre salie de poussière et de toile d'araignée dans les arabesques entourant le verre. Il passa un doigt sur la vitre et laissa une trace derrière. Laissant apparaitre le miroir propre. Le serpentard lança un sort et l'objet sembla retrouver une seconde jeunesse.

Oui, il n'avait pas à être là. Ne pas perdre son temps avec ces choses futiles. Pas de temps à perdre avec ses angoisses et ses envies. Mais il ne s'accorderait cette folie qu'une fois. Une seule fois. Aujourd'hui.

Son reflet se dessina peu à peu. Il portait ce costume noir, taillé exprès pour lui. Il semblait en deuil. Et ce n'était pas faux. Le deuil de sa liberté. Le deuil de son futur. Le deuil de ce qu'il voulait. Réellement.

Et ce qu'il voyait devant lui changea. Il portait cette fois une chemise blanche, sur un pantalon noir en jean. Une tenue moldu pour une vie moldu. Une main enserrait la sienne, l''image se développa un peu plus et il sentit son ventricule se serrer.

La jeune femme apparut à lui comme un mirage. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et plus foncés. Elle portait une tenue sans extravagance et tourna son regard vers le Drago du miroir, lui souriant.

Ils semblaient heureux tous les deux dans ce piège de verre. Son envie la plus profonde était là, devant lui. Si proche et si loin. Vivre une vie normale dans le monde moldu qu'il jalousait. Avec la femme qu'il voulait.

Granger.

.

.

.

Elle n'avait jamais été plus jolie que dans ce moment-là. Ses joues mouillées par ses larmes futiles causées par Weasley et sa cruche de Brown. Ses doigts qui se serraient sur son jean pour calmer l'envie de jouer avec sa baguette. Ses cheveux s'envolant au rythme du vent et ne ressemblaient toujours à rien. Ce stupide pull à l'effigie de sa stupide maison de Lionceaux.

Il n'avait pas être là, il le savait. Le risque était grand. Granger pourrait se retourner d'un coup et le voir. En haut des escaliers. Et il sourirait. Encore. Toujours.

Et elle comprendrait qu'il se moque d'elle. Encore. Toujours.

Pourtant, il en était loin. S'il souriait, c'est qu'enfin Granger avait comprit à quel point Weasmoche était nul. Extrêmement nul. Il ne voyait rien, comme tous les autres.

Parcequ'Hermione ne faisait pas partie des filles classiques. Elle ne faisait pas spécialement attention à elle, ne vivait que pour ses études. Se fichait d'autrui.

Et elle était unique.

Unique pour lui.

Il n'aurait qu'à descendre les escaliers doucement, sans bruit. S'asseoir à côté d'elle et être là. Juste là. L'écouter pleurer et ne rien dire. Peut-être offrir un sourire. Ou essayer.

Et dans sa peine, elle ne ferait pas attention à ce que se soit lui. Drago Malefoy.

Mais se serait trop compliqué. Trop complexe. Invivable.

Alors il se retira des escaliers.

Lâche. Encore et toujours.

.

.

.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Drago, et laisse moi te dire que c'est un véritable bordel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques Blaise, cracha le blond en regardant le métis, sérieusement, je ne veux pas t'entendre

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je suis le seul maître de ma personne, s'amusa Zabini en s'asseyant sur le canapé de cuir noir dans la salle commune aux couleurs de vert et d'argent, tu te mets dans la merde tout seul

- Je ne veux plus faire ça, soupira Malefoy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je veux avoir le choix

- Oh, mais mon mignon, le choix, on ne l'a jamais eu ! Répliqua Nott en entrant dans la salle, tes parents t'ont déjà laissé le choix quand à ta destinée ? Parce que moi non !

Oui il le savait. Personne n'avait eu le choix. Et encore moins lui. Pourquoi être l'élu ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le choix de vivre ? Pansy le regarda, le regard désespéré. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux en pensant à tout ce qui les attendait. Drago, Blaise, Théo et elle.

À ce que le Lord avait désiré. Et aux doloris que Bellatrix avait infligés à leur rébellion.

Personne n'avait le choix.

.

.

.

La bibliothèque. Encore et toujours. Il ne savait pas comment elle tenait dans cette pièce poussiéreuse et sombre. Même si Poudlard était un lieu où on était censés être en sécurité (si on omettait les visites du Lord), l'atmosphère pouvait vite devenir oppressante.

Et le jeune serpentard, caché derrière les étagères était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il n'aurait qu'à lancé un impero pour que Granger accepte tout de lui. De se lever et de se mettre à ses pieds. Une parfaite esclave pour le moindre de ses désirs. Elle serait amoureuse de lui. L'aimerait. Le toucherais.

Mais ce serait du faux. Une obligation. Et même s'il ne devait agir que dans son propre intérêt et ne s'occuper de rien d'autre, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à Granger. Pas quand lorsque la seule personne qui arrivait à le libérer d'un seul sourire était une foutue Gryffondor qu'il aurait déjà dû écorcher pour fouiller dans ses histoires.

Ses yeux qui le regardaient pour savoir ce qu'il cachait. Ses recherches ennuyantes pour savoir ce qui intéressait le maître, ce qu'il cherchait.

Tout ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour lui. Il était la descendance parfaite que Voldemort n'avait pas eue. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il portait le nom de Malefoy. Et malgré le peu d'affection qu'il portait à la famille Zabini, hormis à Blaise, il aurait préféré faire partie de ses derniers pour échapper au titre « D'Elu » du Mage noir.

Hermione n'avait pas à subir ça. Elle était du côté du bien. La lumière qui égayait les sombres moments qui commençait à s'abattre sur sa vie.

Granger.

Toujours, elle.

.

.

.

La première année à Poudlard n'avait pas été simple. « Fais-toi ami de Potter » lui avait répété son père. Sans cesse. « Sois ami avec lui et veille à ce qu'il suive ton chemin ». Être ami avec Potter. Ça devait pourtant être simple. Son père lui avait dit d'être aimable avec lui, se présenter, simplement. Mais remettre Weasley à sa place avait été plus fort que lui. Et Potter n'avait pas suivi son chemin.

Les doloris en rentrant avait été sévères. Il les avait sentis jusque dans ses reins, et même sa mère n'avait pus rien faire. Les larmes de Narcissa semblaient s'écouler sur lui lorsqu'elle suppliait Lucius de se calmer. L'homme reprenait contenance et abandonner femme et enfant pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Drago avait fini par comprendre. Tant de haines pour sauver sa famille. Et Drago était le seul fautif de la déchéance Malefoy.

Mais heureusement, il y avait le sourire de la fille aux cheveux hirsutes. Le regard souriant et moqueur à chaque faux pas de Weasley. Et c'est toujours en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait été comme les autres, que le Drago de 11 ans s'endormait. Avec le sourire qui veillait sur lui.

.

.

.

La guerre. Finalement, elle avait eu lieu. Les sorts étaient hurlés, jetés à la va vite. Les deux camps s'affrontaient. La guerre éternelle entre le bien et le mal. Les Sangs purs contre les Traîtres à leur Sangs associés aux Sangs De Bourbe.

Du vert. Du rouge. Du bleu. Du jaune.

Tout un océan de couleurs vives pour se défendre, pour tuer.

Et lui devait accomplir sa tâche. Aider le Lord. Pansy avait réussi à s'en sortir. Avait échappée à tout ça. Et il priait presque à chaque inspiration gagnée qu'elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir ses deux cents cadenas qu'ils avaient accrochés, avec Blaize et Théo, pour qu'elle reste enfermée. Loin de tout ça.

Oh, c'était sur, elle allait les tuer quand ils la délivreront. Enfin, s'ils n'étaient pas morts avant. Parce que pour l'instant, ça sentait le roussi. Drago avait senti un sort brûler ses cheveux lorsque le jet de lumière l'effleura.

La pluie c'était abattu sur eux et finalement leur baguette ne leur servait pas à grand-chose. Ils avaient décidés de ne se battre pour personne. Se contentait de se défendre. Rester présent malgré tout. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévus. Parcequ'evidemment, il fallait toujours qu'à un moment ça merde. Blaise avait fini par être l'ombre de Ginny Weasley. Chaque sort lancé trop prêt était renvoyé à son lanceur, Blaise la collait comme si sa vie en dépendant. Théo avait faillit vomir devant tant guimauve mais Merlin seul savait qu'il aurait pus faire la même chose pour Astoria Greengrass. Mais elle était morte avant.

Et puis il y avait Granger. Toujours à courir pour sauver les autres. Ses cheveux attachés dans une tresse lui fouettaient le visage à chaque course qu'elle faisait et sa lèvre semblait avoir éclatée. C'était le chaos partout.

Un poids coupa la respiration du jeune Malefoy lorsqu'il fut lancé à terre par une forme noire. Il sentit le parfum nauséabond de sa tante et tenta de récupérer sa baguette.

« Alors petit mangemort, on ne défend pas sa famille ? » le rire de sa Bellatrix résonna contre les pierres et il savait que s'il avait l'intention de hurler à l'aide, c'était peine perdue. S'éloigner du spectacle de la guerre n'était pas une si bonne idée. « Sale morveux ! »

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Rogue a donné sa vie pour toi ! Même pas capable de tuer Dumby ! Et maintenant te voilà prêt à fuir ? Je savais que tu récupérais la lâcheté de ton père ! »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La baguette de Lestrange vola contre un mur de pierre et elle se dégagea de Drago pour se coller à son tour au muret. Drago grimaça en essayant de se relever en vitesse et constata qu'il avait sous estimer l'attaque de sa tante. Devant lui se tenait Granger, un peu plus de sang sur elle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. La main tremblante de la sorcière tenait toujours en joug Bellatrix.

« Et tu pactises avec la Sang De Bourbe de Potter ? » Cracha la mangemort en voulant s'approcher « Immondice ! »

« Vous avez tué Tonks... » Chuchota Hermione en revoyant l'image de son amie les yeux grands ouverts

« Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment » annonça Bellatrix dans un sourire « Mais est-ce pour ton amie que tu viens ou pour notre jeune Serpentard ? »

Les pupilles de Drago se rivèrent sur la Gryffondor et cette dernière sembla perdre sa langue. Était-elle là pour venger Tonks, ou pour Malefoy ? Bêtement, Drago pensa que tout pouvait être réciproque. Que dans cette guerre, il pouvait y avoir du bon. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur lui un moment et ce fut le brouhaha. Il aura fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre les silences. Et il comprit qu'elle savait pour la bibliothèque, pour tous ces instants où il la fixait. Et qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Puis l'incompréhension. Bellatrix qui réussit à récupérer sa baguette, Hermione qui réagit trop tard. Le sort vert qui la touche en pleine poitrine. Le rire de Lestrange lorsqu'elle transplane et le regard perdu de Drago qui ne bouge pas. Le son revient peu à peu dans ses oreilles et il marche jusqu'au corps étendu par terre. Les yeux de Granger sont grands ouverts sur le ciel noir et Malefoy ne peux s'empêcher de la fixer en ayant peur qu'elle le sache.

Il dégage le visage des cheveux bruns et ferme les yeux miel. Le buste de la Gryffondor repose sur les genoux du Serpentard. Un moment. La pluie tombe. Il entend encore les cris plus loin. Ses mains ne cessent de caresser les cheveux de Granger, pour qu'elle soit apaisée en arrivant là haut. Pour la rassurer. Alors que c'est lui qui en a besoin. Lui qui perd la personne aimée et qui est obligé de rester.

Tout est finit.

.

.

.

D'un revers de main, Drago essuie la pellicule de sueur sur son front. Ron enlève le dernier souvenir de son crâne et s'affale sur la chaise face au serpentard dans un crissement bruyant. Le cœur du blond frappe contre sa cage thoracique et l'envier de tuer le rouquin le prend. Tout ça était à lui. Son vécu, sa mémoire.

- C'était Bellatrix...

Malefoy se contente de hocher la tête et frissonne maintenant de froid. Tout est à jour. La vérité est faite.

- Ne dis rien à personne, demande t-il en fixant Ron, même pas à Pansy

- Parcequ'elle n'était pas au courant ?

- Je suppose que si c'était le cas, Hermione serait toujours parmi nous et s'appellerait désormais Malefoy.

Ron baissa le regard sur sa baguette et fut pris d'une grande tristesse. Sa meilleure amie n'avait rien dit de ses sentiments pour le blond, mais il avait suffi de voir son regard lorsqu'Harry avait soutenus que le Serpentard était devenus un mangermort. C'était évident.

- Tu sais, elle aurait sûrement tout fait pour que tu portes son nom et qu'elle ne change pas le sien, s'efforça-t-il de rire en songeant au caractère trempé d'Hermione

Oui, c'était certain.

.

.

.

La neige glissait dans ses cheveux blonds et formait des gouttes à ses pointes. Son grand manteau noir le couvrait du froid, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la morsure du froid partout sur lui. Son écharpe sentait l'odeur du miel et les pains chocolat. L'odeur des matins passés un peu trop au lit. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avec Granger.

Les mains dans les poches, il se contentait de fixer la grande pierre de marbre grise devant lui. La neige formait une petite bosse sur le dessus de la pierre et ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lettres incrustées.

« Hermione Granger

1979 – 1998 »

C'était simple. Peut-être trop. Même pour elle. Potter avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'autre écriture pour savoir à quel point les gens l'aimaient. Foutaise. Granger n'avait été qu'une idiote ! N'était-elle pas censée être la plus intelligente ?

« Décidément, tu m'emmerderas jusqu'au bout. »

Se faire tuer aussi facilement était pathétique. Et Drago lui en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça.


End file.
